Tied Up Forever: Missed Moments
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: this is a TUF fanfic one shot, read TUF fic before this, it has a bit play with the plot and OC's this fic is mainly all missed moments and things my readers want to read about tuf
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: and welcome to a collection of TUF one shots, some on requests some on my own idea and personal interests...**

**so this is one on request, I forgot the name of the reader, but I still hope you enjoy**

**and GUESS WHAT! I have a Beta now!**

**thank you so much** LaBeauAJ!

WARNING: Daddy!King Teacher! Kink... spanking and obvious smut ;p

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kinky Hummel-Anderson**

It was the fifth night of their honey moon, in Florence; Kurt was currently snuggled up to Blaine's chest, sitting in between his husbands legs, while they sat outside in the patio of the balcony, Blaine had rented a house for the honeymoon, thinking it would be better and more private than the hotel… and also assuming they'll have a lot of time to themselves, it would mostly involve them wearing less amounts of clothing's and being loud while they made love several times all around the house.

With only in their boxer briefs the two husbands sat together and watching the sunset as they sipped on wine, the only time they actually left the house was for site seeing; it was fun, but not as fun as being close to his mate.

While the sun disappeared across the horizon, Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, and straddled Blaine's lap, taking his glass from his hands and placing it down on the table, before grabbing Blaine's free hands and placing them on his bare thighs while he circled his arms around Blaine's neck, before placing his lips to Blaine's.

They kissed slowly and lazily, not in a hurry to just jump into the bed and start fucking each other, no, Kurt had _other_ plans tonight, he just hoped Blaine would be on board with it.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna try something different tonight" Kurt said, definitely grabbing Blaine's attention as he opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with a sudden interest and excitement in his eyes.

"Mhmmm… what do you had in mind?"

Kurt took a deep breath not knowing, how to speak out loud, but then again this was his husband he was talking too, it isn't that hard "I-I… I want to dress up"

"**Oh**… uh… ok, what do you mean by dressing up exactly?"

"You remember when way back you asked me to put on a corset, but I refused because I hated your guts"

"Thank you for the reminder, but okay, so you want to wear a corset?" Blaine asked.

"Not exactly…"

"look, love, I'm comfortable with whatever you want to do, and I'm more than happy to, who knew my husband would be such a kinky person, and that Daddy kink, _fuck, Kurt!_ That makes me hard whenever I think about it"

"Well… why don't we do this? Let's go to our bedroom, and you get naked for me, and lie down on the bed, while _I_ get ready for you… _Daddy_"

"Fuck! Baby so** _hot!_**" Blaine moaned, bucking his hips to meet Kurt's but as soon as he did all the warmth from Kurt's body was gone as he got up from Blaine's lap, he leaned down with a smirk on his face, kissing Blaine's cheek and whispering in his ear

"Don't make me wait too long" Blaine swore under his breath as he watched Kurt sway his hips tantalizingly slow to tease his husband as he walked away.

* * *

Blaine was now lying naked on his bed, as he waited patiently for Kurt to come out.

After waiting for a whole half hour, Blaine heard the bathroom door un lock and push open, as he opened his eyes, he felt his breath hitch in his throat and all the blood rush south to his crotch, his pupils blown wide from lust as his eyes raked over his husband.

He was wearing thick framed glassed, with a white button up that was tucked in a plaid red school girl skirt that was 4 inches above his knees, and was wearing white black garters with net lacy stockings covering all the way up to his knees. He had the first 4 buttons open and let the collar of the white shirt hang loosely over his shoulder, leaving it bare; he played with the hem of his skirt as he bit his lip waiting to meet Blaine's eyes.

"**Fuck! Kurt! What-"**

"I hope it's not too much, but I just _really_ wanted to try this" he walked over to Blaine and straddled his lap, Blaine could feel Kurt wearing red panties under his skirt as he rolled his hips against Blaine's, he took his glasses off and slid them on Blaine instead and he brought his hand from the back handing Blaine a 30 cm wooden ruler with a devilish smirk.

Blaine who was still frozen watching how sexy his mate looked, he didn't know how he managed to control himself when Kurt leaned to whisper in Blaine's ear his voice dripping with lust and seduction "I want you to punish me, Mr. Anderson, I've been a naught boy, teach your student a lesson, Sir"

"Shit! You want your teacher to punish you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Blaine asked immediately getting into character his hand sliding under Kurt's skirt and snapping the elastic of the garter on Kurt's skin.

"So much" Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear causing Blaine to shiver.

"you've been a bad boy haven't you, showing off your body, make me want to bend you over the desk and fuck that tight ass of yours, and spank you until you understand who's in charge" Blaine said, taking a hand full of Kurt's ass and giving him a squeeze.

Kurt closed his eyes and gasped as he ground his pelvis into Blaine's crotch "yes, Mr. Anderson, spank your baby, I need it"

"Get up" Blaine commanded, making Kurt scramble off his lap and stand up fiddling with his skirt.

"You've been so bad, baby; you come in here wearing that skirt, knowing I can't resist you"

"y-yes" Kurt said brokenly as Blaine began to slowly un-button Kurt's top, pinching his nipples and kissing his jaw.

"You're so hard for me" Blaine said as he looked down at the visible erection he could see in Kurt's skirt.

"So much! Daddy" Kurt moaned throwing his head back, forgetting that he called Blaine daddy, in their role-play.

"Am I your Daddy, baby? Do you call all your professors, Daddy?" Blaine asked, a smirk gracing his lips as he began palming Kurt through the skirt.

Kurt shook his head, his mouth hanging open as his hands reached out to grip Blaine's shoulders "no, only you! You make me want you so much, Daddy, my ass misses your cock"

**"Fuck! Baby, get on the bed, on all fours, I think Daddy needs to teach his baby to be a good boy,** and I want you to take you shirt off but keep the skirt on" Kurt nodded and followed Blaine's instructions getting rid of his shirt and lifting his skirt as he stood on the bed on all fours, lifting his skirt to his back to show Blaine the black lacy panties he was wearing, that was barely covering his ass, and leaving little to Blaine's imagination.

"Good, now spread those beautiful legs and grab the head board" Kurt did as he was told spreading his legs wide and reaching out to hold the railings of the head board.

"Now here's what we are going to do, I'm going to spank my baby with this ruler, _and_ I'm going to fuck you with this, you are not allowed to come until I ask you to"

"please Daddy, I need you" Kurt whined out in pleasure and wiggled his ass playfully at Blaine, who growled deep in his throat and let the brought the wooden ruler down on Kurt's ass making him yelp and scream out in pleasure.

"And you'll have me baby, as soon as you learn to be a good boy" Blaine said and slapping Kurt's ass with his hands and kneaded at the flesh that was peeking out of the panties.

"_**Blaine!**_" Kurt cried out as Blaine started spanking Kurt, each hit harder than the previous one, Kurt was achingly hard and he was a babbling mess, moaning and crying out in pleasure with every hit, and arching his back, raising his ass higher towards Blaine.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Blaine asked running his fingers along Kurt's ass, making Kurt whimper.

"Yes! Daddy! Please give me your cock, it hurts"

"What hurts baby? Tell me what you want" Blaine said, grabbing his own cock and giving it teasing strokes.

"I need you in me, fuck me hard!"

"Do you think you deserve my cock baby?"

"Please Daddy! I need you so bad, I feel so empty" Kurt said looking over his shoulder with lust blown pupils and a pout.

Blaine moaned at the sight of his debauched husband and said "I'll make it better for you, baby, I love you" he took Kurt's panties in his hands and dragged them down to his knees, watching Kurt's now red ass.

Kurt was about to say I love you too, but didn't get to speak because the next thing he knew he felt Blaine's tongue circling his hole teasingly while his hands gripped his ass, Kurt whined brokenly and tried to push back into Blaine's touch but the vampire had a firm grip on him, restraining him from moving.

Blaine growled in his throat at the sexy moans his husband was giving him and his continuously begging to be fucked, it was driving Blaine insane, so without any more foreplay he, slicked his fingers up with lube and shoved two fingers in, making Kurt let out a scream mixed with pain and pleasure, he pushed back instantly against Blaine's fingers and dropped his head on the pillow as Blaine hastily worked him open.

"**Just do it Blaine, I'm stretched enough I need you to fuck me hard**" Kurt whined.

"I'm getting to it, patience is a virtue my love"

"**Fuck patience, fuck me now!" **Kurt growled and panted into the pillow as he pushed his hips back making Blaine's fingers go deeper into him.

Blaine groaned at the sight of his needy husband and in a swift movement he took out his fingers and lubed his cock before he pushed into Kurt's hole, and going all the way in without giving Kurt the time to adjust, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and lifted his body up until his chest was pressed against Kurt's back and his hand finding its way to Kurt's throbbing member while his lips latched on to his pale neck, sinking his teeth into his pulse to drink from his mate.

Kurt threw his head back and reached for Blaine's curls tugging at them as he arched his back, and rocked his ass into Blaine's crotch while moving in time with Blaine's thrust, he loved the feeling of his husband inside him, and ever since he found out about his pregnancy he was glad he didn't have to make Blaine wear a condom, it was good to let Blaine pound into his bare, without any layer in between them.

He could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, but he held it off, wanting to let Blaine fuck him more.

"Scream my name, Kurt, tell me how much you love my cock"

"**Fuck!"**

"Do it, Kurt!" Blaine growled.

"I love you so much, Blaine! I love it when you fuck me hard, I love knowing that 'm sore in the morning because I had your cock in my ass last night"

"you're so hot, I love you" Blaine said moving his head to the side and capturing Kurt's lips in a hot needy full of tongue kiss, Kurt moaned appreciatively as Blaine picked up the pace, hitting his prostrate with every hard thrust while loving the taste of his own blood on Blaine's lips, he took Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and bit into it, drawing out blood and sucking it into his mouth.

The sensation drove Blaine and Kurt right to the edge before they were moaning into each other's mouth and coming together, Kurt spilling his some into Blaine's hand while Blaine came deep inside Kurt's ass, as he felt Kurt's walls clenching around him.

They both slumped forwards and fell down on the mattress after that intense orgasm, Blaine's face buried inside Kurt's shoulder as he regained his breath.

They both stayed like that for a while, until Blaine had to pull out of Kurt, he wiped his hand with the bed sheet and rolled over to his back saying "by the way, that skirt, was so hot"

"And you look pretty sexy in those glasses, Mr. Anderson" Kurt said, taking the glasses off from Blaine and tossing them aside.

"It's Mr. Hummel-Anderson to you' Blaine said with a growl, pulling Kurt to his chest.

"I love you"

"Love you too, now let's take a little nap before we go site seeing"

"But I want sex" Kurt pouted at Blaine, knowing very well Blaine would not be able to resist this offer.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's behaviour and kissed his nose, as he buried his face into Kurt's hair saying "and you'll have it after we get up I'll let you fuck me in the shower before we leave"

"Hm… okay"

* * *

**A/N: so whatya think? my first time writing a mix of Daddy! Klaine and Teacher Kink... and thanks for reading and thank you to LaBeauAJ!**

**follow on twitter or tumblr to know when's and whats the next update going to be and for CWYWF readers update is this week and also if you have any TUF one shot request let me know...**

**Twitter: gleekyxklainerx**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**


	2. Chapter 2: You Were There To Remind Me

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for being MIA, I was busy, and I have to construct a 6 feet bridge out of wood so it's kinda hard since I never used a drill or heavy tools in my life.**

**Anyhoo… hope you enjoy, this chapter is about how Hayden and Keith became Kayden :p in short this is how they revealed each other's love to one another.**

**Thanks to goodtoberandom, my twitter follower and I guess my TUF series no. 1 fan…**

**She suggested the name Kayden, and I LOVE IT!**

**the chapters still has to be beta-d**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You Were There To Remind Me**

The last bell rang and the students got out of their seats eager to leave the class as fast as they good, Hayden waited for Keith to gather his things so they could walk out of class together, it had been years since the two had become best friends, and they were inseparable. Though Hayden should have been uncomfortable with Keith since he came out two years ago, but it never bothered him.

So what if he was gay, he was still Keith, and no one could replace him.

"So Keith you coming to my house this weekend for another COD marathon?" Hayden asked, leaning against the locker as Keith took his stuff out of the locker.

Keith sighed as he ducked his head, taking a deep breath as he said "listen, Hayd. I love spending time with you though mostly you're the one playing video games while I just watch you or try to ignore the loud guns and read vogue, I love spending time with you, but I just… I want to have _fun_ you know"

Hayden nodded understandingly and said with a smile "okay so let's go out, we can catch a movie or something, or even go to one of your favorite Broadway shows, I bet Chicago is still on, I can get my Dad to get us VIP seats?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Keith who sighed an shook his head saying

"Hayd no, I… I actually have a date"

Hayden's nose scrunched up as he said with a face "a date? With who?"

"It's Aaron" Keith told him.

"Aaron?! That kid from the football team? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Hayden snapped throwing his arms up as he moved away from the locker.

"What's wrong with Aaron? He's gay, he asked me out, he's cute, what more do I want?" Keith said folding his arms across his chest as he glared at Hayden.

"Aaron is not good for you, dude" Hayden said with a disapprovingly look.

Keith gritted his teeth slamming his locker with a bang as he said harshly "and why's that?! Because in two freaking years someone _actually_ asked me out, and actually wanted to spend time with me, I guess you don't see it Hayden but do you see any guy here who would _want_ to date me!? This is my chance to actually have a _boyfriend_ and fall in love"

"_**Fall in love!**_ You haven't even gone out yet and you're already thinking about that?!" Hayden scoffed and rolled his eyes at Keith.

"So what if I am? It's none of your business" Keith said sharply.

Hayden clenched his teeth as he said "it _is_ my business"

Keith huffed and grabbed his bag from the floor as he said looking away from Hayden "you know what fuck you! I'm going and you can't stop me"

"You are not dating Aaron" Hayden said grabbing Keith by his arm to stop him from leaving.

Keith pushed Hayden away with force as he said "you don't decide what I do, did I ever complain how much it hurts when you blow me off for some girl! Or you ignore me and what I want for your own self, I want to _feel_ Hayden! I want someone to love me, if that's too much to ask or if my _feelings_ bother you that much then goes find someone else to listen to your crap, because I'm not sticking around to be on the sidelines and watch you be happy while I suffer"

Hayden was taken aback by Keith's words and his face soften as he saw the unmistakable shimmer in Keith's eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, he cursed under his breath and reached out for him

"Keith-" Hayden tried calling after him but he had already left, Hayden hated when Keith ran off with vampire speed, he slumped against the locker and banged his head against it, he had no idea he was being so inconsiderate.

* * *

Hayden made his way home still couldn't get the guilt off his shoulders, he had tried calling Keith but it kept going to voice mail, he slammed his car door and walked to his front door.

He didn't even bother controlling his aggression as he slammed the main door shut and stomped towards the staircase.

"Hold it right there young man" Hayden sighed and looked down at his feet, hating on getting caught by his Dad.

"Come here" Kurt said and gestured Hayden to follow him.

Hayden let out an exaggerated sigh as he followed Kurt to the living room.

Kurt sat down on the living room couch and gestured to the space in front of him. "Sit down honey, and tell me what's bothering you"

"You read my feelings didn't you?" Hayden asked with a sigh crossing his legs as he sat down in front of his Dad.

"honey, 17 years and you still haven't managed to control your thoughts that are twined with mine, It's going to take a lot more work with Aunt Santana to control it" Kurt told him, rubbing Hayden's shoulder and smiling at him encouragingly.

Hayden sighed and looked at his father as he said "it's Keith"

"Did you two fight again?"

"Yeah" Hayden said with a frown.

"What happened this time?"

"Keith… he… he wants to go out with this guy who is not good for him and I told him not to and he got angry at me and I told him I won't let him date Aaron and he told me he wants to be loved and that if his feelings bother me so much I can leave, because he matters too and he yelled at me and left"

Kurt nodded and thought for a moment before he asked "so why is this guy Aaron so bad for him?"

"Well because he's a football player and he's gay and he can probably be messing with Keith" Hayden said defensively.

"And what if he isn't? What if he's a great guy and he really likes Keith"

"He doesn't" Hayden said instantly.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked folding his arms across his chest, Hayden looked at Kurt and huffed out in annoyance.

"I… I just know! Okay, he is not good for Keith, he deserves better"

Kurt sighed and took Hayden's hands in his and said calmly "you can't be sure about that but maybe the guy is good for Keith"

Hayden took his hands away and shook his head saying "he can't be! Keith isn't _his_!"

Hayden looked away from Kurt and stared at the book shelf, Kurt pursed his lips, reading his son's facial expressions, knowing very well what his son was going through, he knew when Hayden was in doubt and most importantly was torn between something he knew and something he wanted "honey… are you jealous?"

The reply from Hayden was instant as he said in his defense "no! Why would I be!"

Kurt sighed and placed a hand on Hayden's cheek turning his face so he could look at his son "sweetie, look at me, does Keith hanging out with someone bothers you?"

"Yes" Hayden said his voice small and vulnerable.

"And you want him all to yourself?"

Hayden shrugged and said "obviously"

"Then you like him" Kurt told him with a smile stroking his son's cheek soothingly

"Of course I do, he's my best friend" Hayden said, not getting that Kurt meant something else when he said 'like'

"I didn't mean like him in _**that**_ sense honey" Kurt told him, Hayden looked at his dad in confusion trying to understand what his dad actually meant and when he did, his eyes widened and he shook his head as he said

"**No… what… no! I'm not gay Dad!"**

Kurt nodded and smiled, patting Hayden's shoulder as he said "well then Hayden, you have to just let Keith be happy for once, he deserves happiness too, and if that guy is the one then it's for the best"

"But… I don't want Keith to get hurt" Hayden whined and pouted as he looked down at his lap, Kurt pulled Hayden into a hug as he said, rubbing circles in his son's back.

"he's a big boy, now go on and shower, your Papa will be home any minute after picking up Eve from her school" Hayden nodded, and sighed as he pulled away, Kurt brushed his hair back from his eyes as Hayden said

"okay, love you Daddy" Hayden said resting his forehead on his Dad's chest, he knew that even as he grew up his Dad was always his shoulder to cry on and was the only one who knew how to calm him down and give him the comfort he needed, though he was close to his Papa as well, he was mostly the person he'd go to talk to about something serious and difficult, something he wouldn't want his Dad to worry about.

"Love you too, honey" Kurt said and kissing Hayden's forehead before he got up to take a shower.

* * *

The next day Keith had been avoiding Hayden, and the next day it was the same, a whole week passed and Hayden had become anxious, what drove him to the edge of his self-control was the day when he excused himself to go to the bathroom he saw Keith in the corner of the hallway, but not alone, he had two arms wrapped around him and much to Hayden's horror it was Aaron, who had his lips pressed firmly against Keith's.

Hayden's blood boiled with hatred and jealousy, but what he couldn't understand was the pain, and hurt that flashed in his eyes, he felt something crush his spirits and all he could feel was pain and pure hatred for the man, he didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to pummel Aaron to the ground but the other part of him wanted to just run, and run until he was alone where he could let out his emotions.

And just when Hayden was about to leave Keith had looked up to lock eyes with Hayden, Hayden could see shock flash in Keith's eyes as he began pushing Aaron away.

Hayden gritted his teeth and balled his fists he didn't care if he missed half of his classes but he needed to leave, and so he did.

Keith stood there panting hard as he watched his best friend run away, he couldn't stop picturing his eyes, his bets friend's eyes full of hurt and pain, he knew Hayden for a long time and he knew he had just made him upset, though he knew Hayden had no right to be upset after the way he treated him last week, but he couldn't stop feeling a pang in his chest as he watched the heart broken flash across his eyes.

* * *

Hayden had ran home and as soon as he walked inside his house he ran to his bedroom and locked himself in, ignoring his father's calling him he stayed there in silence with his face buried in his pillow.

"Hayden, please open up, I'm worried" Kurt yelled as he knocked on the door once again.

Hayden balled his fists into his sheets as he growled _**"go away!"**_

After that he heard his Dad's footsteps leaving.

It was 10 am when he heard a knock, but it was on his window, he turned his head to see his Papa perched up on his window sill with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, he jumped down to the floor as he said  
"we know you're upset, but staying locked up in here, and making your Dad _and_ Eve worried isn't helping you or anyone else. So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"You won't understand" Hayden grumbled in his pillow.

Blaine nodded understandingly before saying, giving Hayden an ultimatum, he knew his son was stubborn that was one thing Hayden got from Blaine, while Eve got the patience and care from Kurt "you can tell me now, or I can bring you're Dad who's still sitting in the kitchen waiting for you to come out and he can give you a lecture, so what's it going to be, son?"

"It's Keith… he… he has a boyfriend" Hayden told him his voice sad and rough.

"Mhm, okay, so what's that got to do with you being upset, I thought you liked girls?" Blaine asked nudging Hayden to sit up.

"That's the thing! I _think_ I do, but I don't know! And Keith hasn't been talking to me for a week and right when I saw him avoiding me, I saw him pinned against the wall _**sucking tongues with his boyfriend**_"Hayden said his eyes darkening with rage at the memory, Blaine quietly listened to him as Hayden continued explaining

"And it**… I hate it!** It made me angry, I wanted to just… just rip the guys arms off and pull Keith away from that asshole, it burned me, and I wanted to **kill** him! And when Keith caught me, I was so sad, I don't know why but… looking at Keith in that way with _him_ made me-"

"Sad? Jealous?" Blaine offered and Hayden nodded with a sigh

"Yes… I can't even look at Keith anymore"

"Hayd. Do you _like_ Keith, in _that_ way" Blaine asked, placing a hand on his son's back who slouched and buried his face in his hands as he said

"I don't know! He's my best friend! And I just want him to be safe and happy"

"But… you still can't see him in _**that**_ way can you, you want him to be yours and only yours?"

"I… uh, yes…"

"you know, when I saw your Dad the first time, I saw him in someone else's arms and it made me feel exactly what you are feeling, do you feel like just taking Keith away from the world and keeping him with only you by his side"

"Lately… and just after today, _**I really want to**_" Hayden said with a nod.

"well then I think you know what's bothering you, and only you can handle this, but don't do anything to lose Keith, It'll hurt you even more then now" Blaine told him.

Hayden sighed and nodded "Papa" he reached towards him giving his father a hug.

"now come on, you're Dad's waiting for you" Blaine said and got up from Hayden's bed, he unlocked the door and walked out of the room with Hayden behind him, as soon as they entered the kitchen Kurt enveloped Hayden in a hug and so did Eve, he didn't say anything more, Blaine gave him a reassuring smile to let him know he'll explain it later.

* * *

The next day Hayden had decided to avoid Keith, whenever they crossed paths Keith would try calling after Hayden but Hayden didn't listen to him.

Keith was getting frustrated, he had it with Hayden's behavior so before the last bell rang he caught Hayden standing by his locker alone in the empty hallway.

"What is your problem?" Keith said closing Hayden's locker to get his attention and came face to face with Hayden.

Hayden rolled his eyes and said, looking away from Keith as he began zipping his bag "what are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do like play tonsil hockey with Aaron"

Keith huffed as he said "what's wrong with you? Can you stop being so fucking bitter all the time"

"sorry, but I'm late" Hayden told him coldly and began to walk away when Keith grabbed him by his arm and slammed him to the locker, pointing a finger at him his eyes pitch black as he warned him

"Don't you dare"

"What the fuck?" Hayden said, shoving Keith away

"You're telling me what's bothering you right this instant, Hayden!" Keith said angrily

"Please don't bother over me with your concern"

"I worry about you okay" Keith said looking down at the floor as he bit his lip.

"Like that means shit to me! If you fucking did you wouldn't have been avoiding me for a week"

"Last time I checked you were the stuck up asshole" Keith told him.

"And you didn't listen to me! Did you even care to tell me you and Aaron was official?" Hayden asked and Keith scoffed folding his arms across his chest as he mumbled

"Like you give a shit"

"I fucking give a shit! Why can't you see that?!" Hayden yelled making Keith snap in return.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong"

"Yes you did! You always do! You're always the fucking problem! Why can't you just make my fucking life easier! I asked you for one thing and you didn't do that! I've been pissed for days! And you didn't return my calls or my texted you've been with your shit-ass boyfriend and forgot about me and my feelings did you even fucking think how much it hurts me when I saw you sucking face with that asshole!" Hayden finished saying it and his chest heaved, he looked at Keith his eyes flaring and changed, Keith's face crumbled, he looked down to the floor his breath shuddering as he said

"Well I'm sorry if me trying to have a normal teenage life is too much for you! Apparently I'm not aloud to have feelings! And it's not always about you Hayden!" Keith looked up, his eyes filled with un-shed tears as he yelled

"You always make it about you, it's like I mean nothing to you! You never fucking cared about how much it hurt me when you blew me off to date another blonde! And when I saw you kiss Jen, did you even think how much I cried or how much it pained **me**! You never cared about how I feel or what I wanted! I hate you for making me feel this way! I use wish I hadn't met you because my one chance of being happy and moving on from you, you just had to take that way because you know I can't stand seeing you upset! But I just can't keep slumming along the sidelines while I watch you living happily while I know I can't have what I want! So you know what just, forget it Hayden, **go! Leave me**"

"What do you mean what you can't have?" Hayden asked, feeling confused as well as angry at himself, one thing that he couldn't bear was seeing his loved ones upset and it was hard looking at Keith.

Keith shook his head closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he said "you don't fucking see it do you? I only put up with you because I… I… you're my **everything**, Hayden, but I'm sorry if I'm not what you wanted" Keith let out a sob and covered his mouth as he turned around to walk run away before he started crying in front of Hayden, but Hayden had grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Keith sniffled as he tried pushing at Hayden's chest as he cried "Hayden, leave mmm-" he was silenced by Hayden's lips, his eyes went wide and he froze in place as Hayden captured his lips, and cupped his cheek keeping his face firm in place as he turned them around backing Keith into the locker, his eyes closed shut as he moved his lips against Keith's frozen ones, Keith let out a breath and wrapped his arms around Hayden's neck, kissing him back with as much passion as Hayden just did.

Hayden melted against Keith, feel sparks and electricity pass through him, igniting him as he clutched on 'to Keith feeling his soul melt and intertwine with Keith's his heart warming as it filled with love and desire radiating from his best friend who moaned into the kiss, making all of Hayden's insides squirm with delight at hearing that sound, and letting out a moan of his own as he licked at Keith's lip before he pulled away, his chest heaving as he breathed, his forehead against Keith's one hand on his cheek the other now resting on his hip.

"Hayden-"

"I love you… I… I never felt like this before, you always s made me feel different, you made me feel alive, the day we met, you accepted me, and I've been an insensitive asshole to not see it before that how much I want you, and how much I need you, and just now… after that kiss, _god_! I just want you to be mine… my own… my soul mate" Hayden didn't know what just happened, all he knew that this was his heart talking for once, he was saying things he had never admitted to himself, but now he saw it, Keith was there all along, Keith had been there for him when he needed him; he never noticed this but he loved Keith with every fiber in his body; guess being jealous and seeing Keith with an another man would make him realize his true feelings towards his best friend.

"Hayden-" Keith breathed, feeling at loss of words.

Soon Hayden's insecurities rushed in and he moved away from Keith "this is going to fast, I'm sorry I'll-"

"I want you too, I want to be yours, I always had wanted it, you're my soul mate, I knew it deep down we had something more than friendship, and just now, that kiss… I just want you and only you"

"What about Aaron?" Hayden asked looking down at his feet afraid to hear what Keith was about to say

"I broke up with him, when you saw us yesterday, I never wanted to hurt you" Keith .aid, reaching for Hayden's hands

"I'm so sorry for being so rude to you and ignoring you're feelings, I feel like an ass and I don't know how to make it up to you Keith" Keith cupped Hayden's cheek and brought his face closer as he whispered

"Just tell me that you'll be mine, and only mine" Hayden smiled and whispered back

"I'm already yours" and then he sealed his lips with Keith's and wrapped his arms around him feeling his heart flood with love he had for the person in front of him.

Keith pulled back, nuzzling his nose against Hayden's cheek as he said "I love you… I wanted to say that for years"

"How long?" Hayden asked kissing along Keith's jaw line.

"5 years" Keith breathed against Hayden's neck.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long" Hayden said, Keith looked up at Hayden and pressed his forehead against his and said

"stop talking and kiss me" Hayden growled and pushed Keith against the locker and kissed him hard on the mouth his hands gripping on to Keith's hips while Keith's hands went to Hayden's silky hair moaning and granting Hayden access to his mouth as they began to lap their tongues against each other moaning and feeling their souls intertwine and form into one, they were soul mates, they didn't know how come it took them so long to figure this out, Hayden's hand landed on Keith's cheek and he let him feel his emotions through his ability, Keith smiled into the kiss.

"Fuck! I can't get enough of you" Hayden groaned.

"So I guess this means you're gay" Keith said with a smirk.

"I guess that's true then, I don't regret it one bit" Hayden told him kissing him again.

"**Mmm**… Hayden… I think we should leave before someone catches us"

"Someone like Aaron?"

"I bet you loved that, I always knew you were jealous"

"I just don't want anything touching what's mine"

"We really need to leave"

"Come to my house with me, we still need to discuss… and kiss more"

"Couldn't agree more"

* * *

**A/N: so Kayden's together at last…**

**Hope you like my first OC one shot.**

**Reviews are appreciated =p**


	3. Chapter 3: Sexy Santa & His Naughty Elf

**A/N: RIPPaulWalker this year has been full of deaths and it's so sad…**

**So anyway to lighten the mood for my fellow Walker-fans and Klainers.**

**Here's an update J**

**WARNINGS: Role-play, rimming, sort of… wall sex, masturbation, sex toy, spanking, and sexy Santa Blaine and his naughty little elf ;)**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS, have to get it beta'd and the spell check wasn't working on fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sexy Santa & His Naughty Elf**

It was Eve's first Christmas and the Hummel's and Cooper were going to come to the Anderson-Hummel mansion for the Christmas dinner.

Kurt was currently dressed up in a Christmas outfit he designed himself, which had green shorts on that were few inches above his knee and had little gold balls hanging on their spiked points, and had full length red and green stripped tights on with a red elf shirt which had its sleeve red and green stripped as well. He also had an elf hat on with elf pointy boots.

Kurt had made a small elf outfit for Hayden and a matching red and white candy cane dress for Eve, Blaine couldn't help but smile as he watched his husband walk around in the adorable outfit, and couldn't help but admire how sexy he looked in those short-shorts and he way it snug around him.

He himself was dressed casually but didn't mind watching Kurt flaunt around in his costume as he dressed Hayden and Eve, with Eve sitting in his lap as she tugged on Kurt's collar with her tiny fangs (which she mostly do when she was hungry) while Kurt clipped her hair with a big red bow tie clip.

Kurt got up from the dresser and said "babe can you go and set the gingerbread house on the coffee table and the rest of the cookies and candy canes, I need to feed Eve again, Hayd. Go help Papa okay?"

"Okay! And when's Keith coming Daddy?"

"his mom said he'll come around 6 pm okay, but he can't stay the night sweetie, it's Christmas tomorrow" Hayden nodded and ran out the room before Blaine, Blaine watched Kurt sit down with Eve on the bed and grabbing a towel as he place it across his shoulder, un-buttoning his first two buttons of his shirt, arching his neck he made a slit on his neck with his nails, letting his blood ooze out for Eve to latch on to it and drink. It's always been like this with Kurt, he didn't know how to deal with a newborn hybrid, ever since Hayden was born, his aunt Carole had told him to feed the baby his own blood rather than human blood because vampire blood helps to make the hybrid develop faster and makes them grow stronger.

"You look hot by the way, I can't wait to have you tonight" Blaine said walking over to Kurt with a smirk playing on his lips.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine as his husband leaned down and placed a peck on Kurt's lip.

"I wished you wore the outfit I made you" Kurt said with a pout, Blaine shook his head and chuckled

"Yeah well… you know that's not me" he then leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear making him shiver "but don't worry, I have a surprise for you, baby…"

With that said Blaine left the room winking over his shoulder at Kurt, before joining Hayden to do the final arrangements.

* * *

The family arrived gradually bringing their presents and putting them under the Christmas tree Elizabeth and Burt fussing over their grandchildren's dresses and Rachel admiring Kurt's, they had an extravagant festive dinner with their family, Cooper, Sebastian and Finn were busy chatting with Blaine, while Kurt and Rachel talked over dinner, until it was time to say goodbye.

Keith was picked up by his parents and the Hummel-Hudson family bid their goodbye along with Sebastian and Cooper.

Blaine and Kurt started to tidy things up while Hayden had Eve in his lap watching Christmas carols on the flat screen.

By the time the husbands were done cleaning the dining room and kitchen, when they returned to the living room to find Hayden now sleeping on the couch with Eve curled up by his side, her cheek resting on Hayden's shoulder and Hayden's arms wrapped protectively around his sister.

Their faces were in awe as they watched the loving display, Hayden was extremely protective of Eve and loved and cared for her ever since the day he was told he was going to have a new brother or sister, Hayden wouldn't let Kurt wake up at night if Eve started to cry, unless she was hungry, other than that he would carefully climb inside Eve's cot and then cradle her carefully, using his sight ability to get rid of her bad dreams and helping her go to sleep.

Blaine's heart always swelled and he was proud of his son, it made him happy that Eve was looked after, just the way he wished Jade was.

"You can go to our bedroom, I'll tuck them in"

"Okay, don't make me wait to long" Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek, slapping Kurt's ass playfully before vanishing to their bedroom.

Kurt picked Hayden and Eve up, first tucking Hayden him by carefully extracting Eve from him, Hayden didn't have nightmares anymore, and he could easily sleep on a separate floor. Eve's room was near to Hayden's with the baby monitor in both Kurt's and Hayden's room.

* * *

Kurt walked up to the second floor where there was only Blaine's and his room, which was much needed to be separate from the children considering how loud they can be even though their room was practically sound proof for many reason.

Kurt walked into their bedroom, Blaine was currently in the bathroom, so Kurt laid down on the bed and sighed in relief that the dinner was finally over and now he could relax, sadly he had no idea that relaxation was far long considering the plans Blaine's had for Kurt as soon as the kids were in their bed and they had the whole night all to themselves.

"Well isn't Santa's little helper all tired, I hope he isn't exhausted for doing a special favor for Santa"

"Depends on what you had-_**ohmygod**_!" Kurt gasped, forgetting what he was saying when he saw his husband standing across from the bed, in red velvet Santa pants with white fur on ankles and had black boots on, his chest was left bare and his hair curly but some hidden by the red velvet and white Santa hat, he had a fake long plastic candy cane in his hands as he looked at Kurt with lust filled eyes.

"So what do you say, my little elf, are you going to do a special favor for Santa?" Blaine asked seductively walking over to Kurt, grabbing a chair placing it directly in front of Kurt from where he was lying on the bed and sitting on it with his legs spread.

Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine, his eyes raking Blaine's chest feeling desire crawl under his skin, he smirked and sat up on his knees on the bed, fixing his hat and locking his eyes with Blaine's.

"Of course Santa, I'll do whatever you want me to do"

"come and sit on Santa's lap, baby" Blaine said suggestively, Kurt smiled and got up from the bed, walking over to Blaine, he placed his hands on Blaine's bare shoulders and slowly straddled Santa's lap, his crotch pressing against Blaine's making Blaine growl when he felt Kurt's arousal pressing into him.

"My, my, does my elf have a little problem" Blaine said teasingly rocking his crotch against making Kurt whimper.

"Yes, Santa and it hurts so bad" Kurt moaned.

"So what does my little elf want for Christmas?" Blaine asked running his hands down Kurt's back and settling them on his hips.

Kurt hummed and moved his hips, rubbing his cock against Blaine's stomach as he said "Mhmmm… you're elf wants you, Santa, **All**… (_Grabs the candy cane_) **Of**… (_Darting his tongue out and licking along its curve, moaning as his eyes locked with Blaine's_) **You**."

"And has my little helper been naughty or nice?" Blaine asked watching Kurt lick the candy cane, his own cock twitching in interest.

"I think I've been very _**naughty**_Santa"

"I think so too, so then my baby can't have Santa" Blaine said making Kurt whine, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck his lips brushing against his as he whispered

"But I'm so achy Santa, I'll promise I'll be a good elf, teach me to be nice, punish me for being Naughty, Santa"

"Mmm… you have been so naughty this year, so here's what we're going to do, you're not going to touch yourself, and first you are going to sing something for Santa while fucking yourself on this vibrator, and then I'm going to spank my baby with this candy cane. And if my baby is good then I'll let you have my cock"

Kurt groaned at the idea and Blaine then pushed Kurt off his lap, he dropped his cane on the bed and grabbed the box they kept in the locked drawer, taking it out he placed a white vibrator on the bed in front of Kurt, he then grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him hard, making Kurt pant once he pulled away. He then pushed Kurt to make him lean forward and grabbed Kurt's shorts pulling them down his legs with his boxers once off he noticed that Kurt wasn't wearing tights, the red and green weren't actually tights, but were knee high stocking, Kurt gave Blaine a playful wink over his shoulder making Blaine growl and give Kurt's ass a squeeze, his lips latching on to his lovers neck.

He then unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving him only in his scandalizing stockings, boots and his hat.

Blaine smiled triumphantly and took his own pants and shoes off, kneeling now completely naked on the bed he grabbed Kurt's cock and gave it a rough squeeze making Kurt moan when Blaine whispered hotly in his ear

"now start the show for Santa, babe" Kurt smirked and got up from the bed to only turn around so he was kneeling in front of Blaine horizontally, so that way Blaine could see him fuck himself and see his face as he began to sing in a slow sultry breathy voice

**Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;  
Been an awful good boy, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight**

Blaine leaned against the headboard his legs spread as he watched his husband's face scrunch up and his lip in-between his teeth, as he slowly pushed the vibrator inside his hole, arching his back and throwing his head back he sang

**Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.**

Kurt let out a gasp once, then it was fully inside him, Blaine let out a moan as Kurt began gasping as he moved the stick inside and out before picking up the pace, his hands fisting in the sheets

**Think of all the fun I've missed;  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;  
Next year I could be just as good...**

Kurt let out a loud moan of Blaine's name as he switched on the vibrator making him whimper and shudder, he slammed the toy deep inside him, and screaming out the song lyrics

_**if you check off my Christmas list;**_

**Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;  
Been an angel all year; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.**

Kurt moaned loudly and started to move his ass and fuck the toy harder and faster feeling need take over him, and the urge to come, he opened his eyes and locked with Blaine who was practically growling, his pupils wide and blown, turned to a shade of black and red as he watched his lover fuck himself with a toy, wanting to just lavish and feed his hunger to grab the boy and fuck him senseless while he continued singing as he kept eye contact with Blaine.

**Santa honey, one little thing I really do need...  
The deed... to a platinum mine, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.**

**Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks;  
Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight-**

"enough!" Blaine growled making Kurt to stop singing but didn't make him stop fucking the toy in him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled the toy out making Kurt wince, he then grabbed Kurt by his hips making him sit up on his knees, he placed a hot needy kiss on Kurt's lips, taking Kurt's hand in his cock where he could feel pre-come on the head.

"shit! You are so bad my little elf, I'm going to punish my naughty elf, Santa needs to spank his baby" and with that said Blaine made Kurt stand up on his hands and knees, he caressed Kurt's ass before he grabbed his candy cane and smacked it across his lover's ass.

"fuck!" Kurt screamed.

"are you okay?" Blaine asked, rubbing the Kurt's hips in concern if he was too hard on him.

"fuck! Hit me! _OhGodSantaHitMe!"_ Kurt moaned and bit into the pillow pushing his ass against Blaine's hand who growled at Kurt's hidden submissiveness and hit him again. After 5 to six hits he dropped the candy cane and kneeled behind Kurt, he sucked on two fingers before he pushed them inside Kurt to stretch him.

"**Santa! Please"**

"what do you need, baby? do you think my naughty elf learned his lesson?"

"yes! Santa! Yes! I need you're cock"

"Mmm… and you can have it" Blaine moaned, darting his tongue out he licked a long stripe from Kurt's balls all the way to Kurt's hole, flicking his tongue across it teasingly making Kurt squirm and push back.

Blaine sat up and flipped Kurt over to his back, he grabbed his legs and placed them over his shoulder, he lined his cock with Kurt's entrance, and leaned down kissing a trail up to Kurt's e**ar** he whispered "does my bad elf like it hard?"

"fuck me hard! Please" Blaine moaned and pushed inside Kurt, making Kurt arch his back and clutch on to Blaine's shoulders, his nails digging inside the skin drawing blood from it.

"my baby is so tight! Fuck!" Blaine swore and began rocking inside Kurt, driving his cock in and out of him.

Kurt writhed underneath him, letting out moans as he held onto to Blaine, "Blaine! I need more!"

Blaine who was currently sucking a hickey into Kurt's shoulder, looked up at his husband, he then grabbed Kurt's legs wrapping them around his waist, he vampire speed and all of a sudden Kurt found himself pinned against the wall beside the dresser, and his body slammed against it with Blaine fucking into him harder and faster his hips moving at an erratic pace while his teeth scrapped along Kurt's chest and biting hard on his nipples and sucking them into his mouth.

"yes! Blaine! Oh! More, Blaine" Kurt kept saying, he then grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck and he opened his mouth reveling his fangs, he scrapped his teeth along Blaine's jaw, his lips brushed against Blaine's he opened his red colored eyes and whispered "make me come, Santa"

And then he bit into Blaine's neck, drawing out blood from his husband who placed on hand flat on the wall while his other grabbed Kurt's cock, he slammed Kurt harder into the wall and pounded into him while moving his hand along his husbands hard-on. Kurt's legs tightened around his waist and his arms held on to him harder, he felt his hole clenching around him before Kurt removed his fangs and moaned Blaine's name as he let go and came into Blaine's fist.

Blaine growled and leaned against Kurt feeling himself release deep inside his husband.

Blaine slowly slid down to the floor and sat down with Kurt still sitting on his lap, "so that was the surprise"

"Mhmmm" Kurt hummed in response and said "I hope that's not my only Christmas present"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek, as he slid out of him saying "no it isn't"

"good, because I've been a good boy this year, Santa" Kurt said with a smirk, grabbing Blaine's hat that was lying on the floor and putting it back on.

"you sure have been, babe" Blaine said nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"I love you, Merry Christmas, love" Kurt whispered

"I love you too, Merry Christmas… clean up, then bed?" Blaine asked.

"yes, but you're going to have to clean me, you worn you're elf out, Santa"

"careful, honey, don't say things if you don't want me to fuck you in the shower again"

"maybe I want that, but this time I could return the favor"

"I thought you were worn out"

"not worn out to make you scream for me"

* * *

**A/N: and that's the not so much of an end to our Sexy Santa and His Naught Elf.**

**So how was it? I hope i didn't suck at it :p**

… **I thought that we don't have many sexy Klaine Santa fics, and it works better when our two lover boys are vampires ;) hehe… hope you enjoyed.**

**Two request I'm gonna have to do one is, Vampire/Hybrid Kayden one shot… possibly M maybe…**

**And Jealous! Blaine with angst ;)**

**Keeps your request coming and I'll keep fulfilling them**

**Follow on twitter n tumblr to keep yourself update on what's to come plus VOTE FOR KLAINE! FOR PCA! And for Chris! I love him so much!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sub Me Up---

**A/N: so this chapter was requested by **demimygod35, **she/he **(I don't know you're gender =P)** anyway requested me for a Dom/sub chapter… so here is my take on it…**

**Hope you enjoy, cuz d/s is back bitches, but it's totally on both parts, as its Kurtie's hidden desire.**

**Rate M OBVIOUSLY!**

**WARNINGS: d/s, spanking, hand cuffs, restraints, ummmm… sex toy… okay uh, yeah that's about it if I forgot something you'll just have to find out yourself … take that as a surprise.**

**Ignore spellings… waiting for beta:p**

**Chapter 4: Sub Me Up, Kurt's Hidden Desires**

It wasn't a surprise that Kurt and Blaine were good at keeping secrets and hiding things from their children, after they had tied the knot there were several times Blaine had noticed Kurt's strange behavior he knew that in a way Kurt wasn't a submissive person, in following Blaine's orders or doing what Blaine said, he liked to make his own rules and his own authority, he actually bossed Blaine around most of time, many times making Blaine help him out in the kitchen or sometimes mostly during his second pregnancy he would make Blaine do most of the work, though Blaine didn't have much problem with weighing on his lovers hands and feet. He loved making Kurt happy so when Kurt had come clean to his most deepest desires he didn't believe that was even something Kurt wanted, or would have _want_ after their very sensitive past.

It was 3 months after their wedding Hayden had a sleepover at Keith's house so for the first time the two husbands had the house all to themselves, and that was one of the very rare nights.

The two had a quick dinner involving much teasing and flirty looks, as soon as the dishes were inside the dish washer and the kitchen was spotless, Kurt jumped at Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, Blaine ran them up to their bedroom, closing the door behind them for a much awaited long night ahead of them.

It had been ages since they didn't have to rush for sex, when Hayden was around Kurt kept it on a down low, with Hayden's developing powers, school and Keith being over most of the time, they didn't get much time to themselves to patiently make love.

And now Blaine had straddled Kurt's hips, rocking his hard on against Kurt's with their clothes still on and their hands wandering and feeling each other; their lips firmly sealed together as they kissed and moaned into each other's mouth.

Blaine had broken their kiss to kiss and bite at Kurt's jaw line making Kurt shiver with pleasure as he gripped Blaine's hair.

While Blaine was busy Kurt was contemplating on the thing he had wanted to tell Blaine; and when he finally muster up the courage to say it Blaine was sure as hell not expecting for this to be Kurt's request when Kurt said "Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine hummed too busy to form words with his mouth busy acquainting itself to his mates alabaster skin.

"I want you to sub me up"

"What?"

"I want you to dominate me"

"Kurt… I-I… what?"

"okay, I guess I caught you off guard, but here's the thing I know we never discussed this, and quite frankly I wouldn't have agreed or wanted this if this was a few years back in Lima, but I've been thinking… a lot… and I kinda… like it, when you get all dominating and demanding in sex, I mean, at the beginning when we were, you know hated each other, I didn't like it because you weren't _this_ Blaine which I love, and now you've changed we're married, have a wonderful son and we're going to have a baby soon in the next 6 or 7 months and I just, I want this…"

"So when you say you want me to _dominate_ you, you want me to be you're… _**master?**_"

"yes, I want that, but only when we're alone and the kids won't be around I just want this to be our thing, because I don't want Hayden to get involved in this, because we all know all the vampire relationships are mostly based on this, but Hayden has the right to choose and do this with his own soul mate when the time comes… so what do you say?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to be you're Master, and you to be my… sub, but only when we're alone, or in the bedroom or in nights like this when we're home alone?"

"Yeah, I'd love that, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Fuck no, god baby, you make me want to ravish you even more"

"Shouldn't I ravish my master?"

"Kurt! Fuck! Wait we have to discuss our role you know, since you want this so we need to set boundaries"

"Okay"

"So let's see first when we're alone you call me Sir or Master, Blaine even if you want to, okay"

"Mhm, yes Master"

"Okay, and um, you do whatever I say, I won't do anything that's too much for you, besides you don't need to do chores or anything like that, let's just keep this Dom/sub thing on sexual basis okay, love?"

"That's good with me, Master"

"okay so no chores, and you don't need to kneel unless I ask you too, and in sex you'll do whatever I say but if it's too much you can use safe words, that's red for stop, green for okay"

"And lastly, punishments, I don't think we need them, because we already established that you like spanking and s few other kinks when we make love"

"Yes, Master"

"Okay, so that's about it, okay, you're my slave now, baby"

"I'm only yours Master, what does Master want me to do for him?"

"I think my baby needs to strip and kneel on the bed for me, you're not allowed to touch yourself or come until I ask you too"

"yes, Master" and Kurt did as he was told taking his clothes off while Blaine took his own off, Blaine took Kurt's clothes and went to the walk in closet, looking for the box they kept for some nights like this, he was already aching hard and now knowing Kurt's hidden desire he couldn't wait to start this with Kurt.

Blaine came back with the box and saw Kurt obediently kneeling on the bed as Blaine had ordered.

"good boy, so here is what we're going to do, I'm going to cuff you're hand behind your back, and I'm going to prepare you then put this bullet in your ass, while you suck me off, and when I say you're done you are going to lie face down and held you're ass high for me, then I know how much my baby likes it when I spank him so I think this whip would do don't you think"

"Yes, please, Master"

"And then I'm going to fuck you, and you are not allowed to come until I say so"

"Yes, Master"

"good now, we're not going to go to any extremes for now, not until you're pregnant, my love, I don't want to hurt you or our baby" Blaine said kneeling down to press a kiss to Kurt's flat stomach, where there would soon be a bump there. And then Blaine took out the hand cuffs and cuffed Kurt's hands behind his back, kissing Kurt's spine, he whispered "I love you, baby" he grabbed the lube and slicked three fingers, carefully circling his hole he added one finger inside moving in and out before adding another and another, until Kurt was fully open enough for Blaine to scissor his fingers, stretching him as wide as he could, Kurt was whimpering and shaking on his knees, Blaine's arm that was wrapped around his stomach was the only thing keeping him up while Blaine's opened him up, with Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder letting Blaine mouth at his neck.

When Blaine was fully satisfied with Kurt being stretched he pulled away, making Kurt whimper at the loss.

He then reached for the bullet he had and pushed it inside Kurt making the taller man gasp, "You okay, love?" Kurt nodded "okay, now I'm going to turn it on, but first lie down on your back and open your mouth.

Kurt did as he was told lying down, his cock twitching for what was it to come, Blaine stood up on his knees with his cock only a few inches away from Kurt's face, Blaine looked down at Kurt caressing his cheeks as he asked "now tell me if it's too much"

"It's okay; I want you to fuck my mouth, Master"

"Mmm, my baby's really desperate for Daddy's cock aren't you?"

"so much Daddy, I need it" Kurt moaned, opening his mouth, making Blaine curse, he grabbed the remote and turned the bullet up to the highest setting making Kurt's jump and gasp, but his gasp was muffled when Blaine pushed his cock into Kurt's mouth, making Kurt groan and moan around Blaine's hard on "suck your Daddy, real good baby, show me how much you love Daddy"

Kurt closed his eyes and arched his neck moving his head up and down with the help of Blaine's hand behind Kurt's head helping him as Kurt licked around Blaine's head before swallowing him hole hollowing his cheeks and moaning, Blaine swore and tugged at Kurt's hair pulling Kurt's head back slightly so he could shove all of his cock down his lovers throat thanking himself and Kurt for being vampires that they didn't have gag reflex and had short recovery time.

Kurt moaned and let Blaine fuck his mouth while his cock ached to be touched, squirming with delight and want, the vibrator in him stimulating his prostrate making Kurt shudder and buck his hip for release, Blaine noticed Kurt's distress and didn't let this go on for long, not wanting to deny his mate his orgasm knowing that during his pregnancy it would be hard for Kurt to control it and didn't want to cause Kurt any pain. Blaine stilled Kurt's head, making Kurt open his eyes when Blaine said "that's enough baby, now lie face down, and hold your ass up for me, I think my baby needs a little spanking, don't you think?" Kurt nodded eagerly and shuffled to lie face down on the king sized bed, burying his face in the pillow, eager for what it was to come, it always felt strange to Kurt, he never thought the aspect of being snaked would ever be something he's want, but he had no idea how hot it was when he was turned on and horny.

Blaine moved to get the whip from the box, he took out the bullet from Kurt making Kurt whimper at the loss but didn't give him much recovery time as the first hit came making Kurt arch his back and swear into the pillow biting into the pillow to muffle his cries, Blaine caressed Kurt's ass as he said "now, now, baby, you know how much I like to hear you scream, I'm only hear you scream, I'm only going to spank you 5 times, and you have to count all of them, okay?"

"yes, Master" Kurt was about to say but he was cut off when the second hit came making him cry out loud and scream "one"

Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's spine before moving his hand back and hitting Kurt's ass with the whip again, Kurt finished his five hits and slumped on the bed, feeling the sting on his skin; Blaine kissed the reddened skin and asked "you okay, love, are you ready for your master to fuck you now?"

"Mmm, yes please"

"Well, since I don't want to hurt my baby and since you've been a good boy, why don't you lie down on your back after I un-cuff you, so I can tie my sub's pretty little wrist to the head boards?"

"yes, Master" Kurt said turning around with Blaine's help after being un-cuffed only to be tied to the bed, Blaine kissed both of Kurt's wrists after he was finished and asked "are we good?"

"yes" Blaine nodded and kneeled in between Kurt's spread legs, kissing Kurt's stomach lovingly, he lifted Kurt's legs to wrap them around his waist and one over his shoulder keeping a firm grip on him, he covered his cock with lube, not using the condom since it was already pointless to use it now anyway, besides he liked to feel all of Kurt.

After Blaine bottomed out, he started slowly picking up the pace, until his thrusts became long, hard and fast, angling and raising Kurt's legs higher to make his cock hit the bundle of nerves, he knew he was successful when Kurt let out a loud moan "Blaine! Mm, yes! There, please" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's neck sucking behind his lovers ear knowing what it does to him.

Kurt was now desperate for release, he tugged at his ties and arched his back, Blaine craned his neck near Kurt's mouth for Kurt to sink his teeth in, Kurt growled and obliged letting his mouth cover Blaine's neck, Blaine let out a moan as he kept a pace, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's tongue lapping at the blood rolling down his neck and that was exactly what Blaine release, coming deep inside Kurt's tight hole.

"Blaine! Fuck! I-I need to-oh god" Kurt begged tossing his head to the side and tugging harshly at the ties.

Blaine looked down at his needy husband and quickly obliged, sliding out of Kurt, he moved downwards so he could take Kurt's cock into his mouth before saying "come whenever you want to, love" the moment Blaine's lips wrapped around Kurt taking all of him in, Kurt bucked his hips harshly into Blaine's mouth and came, Blaine sucked him through his orgasm swallowing all Kurt had to give him before pulling off, crawling upwards he kissed Kurt's lips, making Kurt moan at the taste, he kept his lips sealed against Kurt's as he undid the scarves around from Kurt's wrist, making Kurt warp his arms around Blaine's instantly wrapping his fingers in Blaine's curls.

"I love you" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, "love you too, and that was-fuck!"

"My thoughts exactly"

"Damn who knew my husband would be so, kinky, you surprise me everyday"

"I'm glad too, sadly you worn me out, I guess it's probably because of the baby, I'm so happy I don't' get to have much morning sickness, being a vampire and all"

"Yeah, I just remembered, our baby is going to be a vampire"

"Yes, so?"

"So wouldn't that be a problem for Hayden, you know baby vampires bite anything and anyone when they're hungry"

"don't worry about it now love, it'll be alright, right now we have 6 months in which I'm going to be fat again, and cranky, moody and extremely horny and lazy"

"and I'm going to spend all my time taking care of my beautiful husband and baby as well as our son" Blaine caressed Kurt's flat stomach wrapping his arms around Kurt, cradling Kurt in his arms.

"You spoil me" Kurt whispered nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

"Master is supposed to spoil his baby" Blaine said playfully biting Kurt's ear lobe and making him squeal.

Kurt chuckled and said, yawning "he sure is, you're okay with _this_ right?"

"Hell yes, I love you and I want this, and now I know how to control it, so it's no big deal, you should sleep, my love"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm sleeping earlier than expected"

"Not a problem, you should sleep, after all you are carrying my baby, besides we can use a nap from round two"

"Mhmmm, I want you to ride me next time"

"always a pleasure, good night, sweetie" Blaine said switching the lights off and covering both of them with the comforter lying on the foot of the gigantic bed, he tucked Kurt's side and taking him in his arms, letting Kurt rest his head on Blaine's chest with his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck and one hand placed over where Blaine's heart should be with the other resting on Blaine's side, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his forehead in the dark

"Good Night, Blaine" Kurt said already half asleep.

**A/N: so fluffy end and I guess 'Hot' chapter… hope **demimygod35 **who requested this enjoyed, and don't worry I'll keep the D/s thing a regular now, but only when Klaine's alone ;)**

**As for the rest of you, hope you liked this idea, and if you want more just request if you want to read something in specific request.**

**Next chapter would be a continue sequel of the last chapter in which Klaine has the round two with Kurt topping as requested by, **ooknode85

**And as always reviews make me happy and motivate me, so happy writer, means happy chapters… take your pick :-D **


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me under the Mistletoe

**A/N: have to get it beta but Im waiting for a few other chapters so I'll get this one done later.**

**Merry Christmas to all, and here's the chapter as requested by **ooknode85

.

.

* * *

_**Previously on TUF, Christmas chapter**_

_"Yes, but you're going to have to clean me, you worn you're elf out, Santa"_

_"Careful, honey, don't say things if you don't want me to fuck you in the shower again"_

_"Maybe I want that, but this time I could return the favor"_

_"I thought you were worn out"_

_"Not worn out to make you scream for me"_

**Chapter 5: Take Me under the Mistletoe**

And just like Kurt had said that to Blaine, he was serious about it, Kurt had Blaine pinned against the door with his mouth dominating the kiss, his hands scraping down Blaine's tan hard vampire flesh, making Blaine moan into the kiss at the roughness of Kurt's ministrations, he wrapped a leg around Kurt's waist, making Kurt growl when their erections grazed against one another, causing Blaine to buck up for Kurt's touch, but was stopped when Kurt had turned Blaine around so he could press Blaine's chest to the door of the bathroom, he kissed Blaine's neck and whispered "not now baby, first I'm going to lavish my husband's body and then I'll bend you over the tub and prepare you, then you are allowed to have my cock"

"Then get to work, love" Blaine said.

"gladly" Kurt smirked against Blaine's skin before he started licking his way down Blaine's spine while his hands caressed Blaine's sides, making Blaine shudder at the gentle soft touches. Blaine let out a groan when he felt Kurt's fingers on his thighs and his tongue on his hole, he tried pushing his hips back but Kurt held him in place making Blaine thump his head against the door and whine.

"patience my love" Kurt purred in Blaine's ear when he got back to his feet, he turned Blaine around and kissed him, backing him towards the counter, he turned Blaine around, so Blaine could see his face in the mirror, Blaine smiled at Kurt's reflection in the mirror.

Kurt placed kisses along Blaine's jaw bending Blaine over the counter he said "spread your legs baby while I prepare you" Blaine immediately did as he was told, spreading his legs and leaning forward for Kurt; Kurt smiled and kissed the side of Blaine's neck, he reached for the stashed lube in the cupboard and poured some on his fingers, rubbing his fingers he circled Blaine's hole making Blaine squirm before Kurt pushed two fingers inside him, Blaine thumped his head on the counter and tightened his grip on the counter side.

Kurt smirked watching his husband's face in the mirror as he prepared him "look at yourself Blaine, so desperate for me"

Blaine looked up and moaned "Kurt… let me suck you please"

"But then how will I prepare my baby for my cock?"

"I'll do it, let me fuck myself on my fingers and you can fuck my mouth, please"

"get on your knees" Kurt said handing Blaine the lube, Blaine dropped down on his knees and began slicking his fingers with lube while Kurt stroked himself watching Blaine face scrunch up when he pushed two fingers inside himself.

Kurt smirked grabbing the back of Blaine's head and bringing his face closer to his dick "open up, love"

Blaine didn't hesitate for one moment, he craned his neck, engulfing Kurt in his mouth, making his husband let out a moan and throw his head back, his fingers lacing into his hair and tugging at the curly locks moving his hips in and out of Blaine's mouth with force.

"fuck you take me so good, Blaine, stretch you're self baby" Kurt said his voice thick with pleasure, looking down he watched Blaine moan around his dick causing Kurt to fuck himself harder into Blaine's mouth while watching him prepare himself.

The pleasure of having Blaine's mouth wrapped around him was driving him insane, soon it was too much for him, and he wasn't planning on coming unless he was buried deep inside Blaine.

Grabbing Blaine's head and stilling him from bobbing his head, he slid out of Blaine's mouth grabbing his shoulders he stood him up, with one hand on his as the other wrapped in Blaine's hair he kissed him hard on the mouth tasting himself on Blaine's lips, licking along his lip, Kurt let his fangs scrap his lip before nipping at the skin and drawing out blood, he sucked on Blaine's lips opening his eyes, his pupils blown wide and a shade of red, his eyes locking with Blaine's he let out a growl. Kurt walked them backwards towards the rain shower cabin, pressing the buttons he let the steamy water fall over their cold blooded bodies, grabbing Blaine's by his thighs he lifted one of Blaine's legs wrapping them around his waist, he adjusted himself so the head of his cock teased Blaine's gaping hole.

His lips traveling up Blaine's neck, licking along his Adams apple he paused to bite at the crook of Blaine's neck that always made Blaine shudder, with one go he thrusted himself into Blaine, letting his husband's nails dig into his back, clutching onto him for dear life, Blaine let his head hit the tiled walls and let Kurt abuse his body with bites and the force of his hips thrusting into him mercilessly and roughly, not giving Blaine enough so he could come and teasing him until he was on the edge of his orgasm, keeping his legs spread apart and wrapped around him, Blaine's back hit the wall with Kurt's thrust, every time he pushed harder into Blaine it made him moan Kurt's name, begging for release and more.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest where he had bitten into the olive skin drawing out blood and licking at it, Kurt reached between there wet bodies and grabbed Blaine's cock, giving it a hard squeeze he growled into Blaine's ear "scream my name! I want to hear you scream for me"

"Fuck! Kurt!" Blaine screams mixed with a loud moan, he came into Kurt's hand with his hips moving up and down Kurt's cock to match up to Kurt's thrusts. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, muffling his cries, when Blaine squeezed around his cock he came inside him with one last brush against Blaine's prostrate.

They both stood there frozen under the warm water, the steam forming on the glass cabin doors, Kurt's chin resting over Blaine's wet curls and Blaine's forehead press against Kurt's chest, both coming down from there high, Kurt slid out of Blaine, making him wince and whimper at the sudden emptiness.

"Fuck!" Blaine breathed against Kurt's wet skin; Kurt nodded and petted Blaine's hair

"Yeah... that was something" Kurt said tiredly.

Blaine said with a smile playing on his lips "I'm never going to get tired of you"

"You won't ever get tired of me; I'll keep finding new ways to keep you interested"

"You won't have to find something to keep me interested, love, you're lips and body is all I need to drive me crazy"

"Mhm, before you get ready for another round I think we better clean up and sleep, we both know that Hayden is going to barge into our room early morning"

"Okay… I love you, oh look! Mistletoe" Blaine said with a smug grin.

"You put that in here on purpose didn't you?" Kurt said with an eye roll looking at the wet mistletoe hanging from the shower head.

"What can I say I love kissing my naughty elf, merry Christmas, love" Blaine purred in Kurt's ear making him giggle, and wrap his arms around his neck he kissed Blaine's lips softly and whispered

"Merry Christmas, Blaine"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays guys, hope this update is as requested!**

**And I hope you liked it **ooknode85 =)

**Next up, a Kayden update…**

**Leave a review keep you're requests and ideas coming, and I'll try to fulfill each one of them =)**


End file.
